A little off
by SaoriK
Summary: Everything was a little off for Tsuna. Things were never quite right for him. He felt like he was in the space: no sky, no ground, no one. The Earth was a distant place. Then Reborn came and dragged him to there (or he tossed everyone in the space). [two-shot][X-posted Ao3]
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I came back again with another fic. This one was inspired by the song Astronaut by Simple Plan.

Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

 _"And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

 _Sending SOS from this tiny box_

 _And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

 _Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot"_

— Astronaut (Simple Plan)

* * *

Things weren't like this before.

Tsunayoshi was sure of this and even as a little child with no great knowledge, he could tell that something was wrong. The brunet boy didn't have to be smart to _feel._ He knew that a kid of his age shouldn't be tripping over the thin air every time they walked, nor should they struggle so much to talk without stuttering. But this was the least, he could live with it. The cold he felt, in other hand, was unbearable.

Where had the warmth inside of him gone to?

It was _**cold.**_

Tsu-kun didn't like this feeling. He liked the fire that burned inside of his body and gave him the warmth he needed. He felt protected and loved. It was wrong to be without it — _he_ was wrong with no fire — and mama said wrong things were bad. Tsu-kun didn't want to be bad (surely the villains on TV didn't have the fire if they were so bad and Tsuna was not going to be like them).

Since grandpa had touched his forehead with his finger, Tsuna lost something. And this something was Tsuna's everything.

The young kid lost his ground, his sky, his warmth, his _self._

After that day — moment, to be exact — everything was a little off like he was in the space. He couldn't walk straight, there was no ground; he couldn't look up, there was no sky; he couldn't talk, there was no sound; he couldn't breathe, there was no air. He was alone in the big freezing space and no one noticed it.

Why was that happening to him? Had he done something wrong?

Tsu-kun didn't know, but he would apologize right away if he could have what he had before.

The brunet even asked his mother if she could find his fire, because mama could find anything in seconds in a way that made Tsu-kun think that mothers had magical powers. But she couldn't even understand him no matter how many times he explained to her.

Now people would always find the boy looking around as if he was trying to find something, and maybe it was true. He was trying to find what he lost, but he also was being cautious, afraid of losing something else, of being stolen like before (yes, Tsu-kun came to the conclusion the grandpa Timoteo had stolen him). But more than anything, Tsuna was scared. How could he not be when the little voice in his head that always helped him when he needed suddenly stopped?

He remembers that before he would hear a little whispers inside of his head telling him what he should or shouldn't do, if it was safe to go outside or if someone was dangerous. Always this voice would speak and save him and his mama, but now it was gone and Tsuna was very, _very_ afraid of this silence. It was almost as if it deafened him.

And thus, the boy grew scared of pretty much everything, always flinching and letting little screams escape from his mouth. With this behavior and his lack of balance, he was known as Dame-Tsuna.

Such nickname hurt the poor little Tsuna, after all it was created to mock him, however what hurt the most was when some people used it not out of malice, but as if they were stating a fact, like saying that the sky was blue. Those people weren't trying to be mean to him like the bullies and it hurt to know that some just gave up on him.

It was in those moments that the brunet remembered that he was alone and no one understood him. No one, not even his mother, knew that without his flame he could do nothing. It was almost as if he was dead and maybe it was true. Sure, he didn't know what death felt like, but Tsuna was so tired and cold. He just wanted his flame back.

But the years passed and nothing. And so he started to forget. Forget that things were wrong, that they shouldn't be like this. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't the Dame-Tsuna, when he wasn't tripping, when he wasn't being kicked or pushed aside, when he wasn't receiving those sad looking from his mother; he couldn't remember.

Tsuna got used, so used that the wrong was right.

He stopped trying to get back what he was his, he stopped looking for it, because how could he search for something that didn't exist? It was impossible, but it was alright. Things were _always_ like this, _right_? It was nothing like he was different before, _right_? So it was okay.

Nothing was wrong.

(But everything was.)

* * *

I don't really know when I'm going to write the next chapter, so probably it is not coming soon. Sorry! I'm slow to write... OTL


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

* * *

 _"Can I please come down?_

 _'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._

 _Can I please come down?"_

— Astronaut (Simple Plan)

* * *

It all started with a word.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna never thought that such a little thing could change so much in his life, but it did and Reborn had not just brought him friends but also something that he had long forgotten.

His flame.

Years living without it made him so used to that feeling of emptiness that he simply forgot the warmth and rightness that the flame brought to him. But each time that Reborn shot him, he felt _right_ and started to remember. Remember the feeling of something burning inside of his chest flowing to every part of his body, protecting him.

At first he was confused. Why had he felt right when he was running on his underwear screaming like a madman? He was just embarrassing his self, breaking rules, giving people more reasons to mock him and yet part of him was _happy_. And then, all of sudden, the confusion and happiness changed to a dread feeling.

He got scared. ' _I'm losing it again!'_ he thought. He didn't know what he was losing, but it wasn't the first time that this was happening. He knew that something inside of him was being suppressed and this something was fighting to break free.

Reborn's bullets were the first to let his flame to go out of the seal, but they were not enough to give its freedom. The flame would roar through his veins, claiming his body and giving him warmth, protection and the power he needed and then, suddenly, they would fade so quickly that it left Tsuna thinking whether it was real or not.

It was Gokudera that let his flame be truly free, not letting them be locked from his own self. It was when he accepted the brunette as his boss that his flames harmonized with Tsuna's pure sky flames, holding tight on them and not letting them go. At that time the-soon-to-be-Don didn't realize what happened, but he understood that Gokudera gave him a feeling of stability.

After his right-hand man it was Yamamoto's time to drag out more of his flames and claim him as his Sky. When saving the baseball star from his suicide, Tsuna unconsciously wrapped his flames around the taller boy, touching the rain flame and harmonizing with it, soothing Yamamoto's worries and trying to protect him.

And so, each time he got a guardian — a friend — his flames refused to let the seal tie them down and with the help of the Dying Will bullet Nono's flames started to disappear from Tsuna's body, not being able to restrain the younger sky flame anymore.

Little by little he started to feel right again.

If before he thought to be in the space, then now he was back on the Earth.

Knowing it, Tsuna would play with his flames and stare as they danced in his fingers. He would smile and close his eyes, feeling them within him. He would lit them every time he felt insecure and scared to remind his self that he is no longer "Dame-Tsuna", that he isn't alone.

He is still a little clumsy and his grades didn't improve at all, but looking at the people surrounding him, he knows that he changed.

He is not cold anymore.

* * *

Well, I hope the chapter was good enough.

Honestly, I didn't like that much, but... I don't know... if i talked about every guardian it would be repetitive so I didn't, but then I didn't know what more to write so I guess the chapter ended a little small.


End file.
